An Experience All Its Own
by HellbentHeather
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse has a lot on her mind, especially since she's a telepath. Everyone around her has something to say even if it doesn't actually come out of their mouths. ; Rated T for some language. R&R!


This is my first FanFic; please excuse my lack of experience/writing ability.

If it sucks horribly, let me know. I'll fix things for my possible future stories.

Anyway, this is based on the TV series True Blood which is based on the Sookie Stackhouse novels by Charlaine Harris.

I do not now, nor have I ever claimed rights to either of those. *sigh* Too bad.

This chapter kind of follows the beginning of the series, but I'm going to shake things up in the next chapter; make characters be with people they weren't originally with.

I hope you like it!!!! (:

**An Experience All Its Own**

Running back and forth between rooms searching for her only decent pair of comfortable tennis shoes, Sookie Stackhouse realized she was fifteen minutes late for work. Sam was going to rip her a new one seeing as this was the third time this month she was late. Usually Sam is kind and forgiving, but there hasn't been much "usual" about anyone in Bon Temps lately. Or ever for that matter. Once Sookie had a shoe on each foot and her car keys in her hand she ran out the front door, trying as hard as possible to get to Merlotte's before the dinner rush came in and swamped Arlene with more tables than she could handle. Merlotte's was the only reliable eating establishment within 20 miles or so. It served only the finest greasy and fattening foods, just adding to the already charming Southern appeal it had. After parking in her favorite spot right underneath the crooked light post, Sookie turned off the engine to her 1973 yellow VW Bug and practically sprinted through the backdoor of the first job she managed to keep for more than 6 months. Sookie shoved her keys and purse into the little cubby with her name underneath it in Sam's office, grabbed her apron and quickly tied it around her thin waist, and rushed out toward the kitchen. When she got there, she realized she'd made it before the rush, seeing only three orders on the order wheel. Taking the only order that was ready to table five, Sookie grabbed the plate on which contained a double deluxe burger, curly fries, and cole slaw. She set the plate down, told the customer to enjoy his meal, and turned around in a rush to keep out of sight of Sam. But he had already caught sight of her.

"Sookie, can I please see you in my office? Now!" He tried to contain his anger, but it was a bit of a failed attempt.

Now regretting not setting her alarm clock for an earlier time like she'd planned to, Sookie walked into her pissed off boss's office and sat in the small desk chair.

"Sam, I know I was la-"

"Why don't you take this job seriously anymore, Sook?" Sam cut her off.

"I do take this job seriously! Maybe a little too seriously. I need a break Sam. I feel...suffocated. You know I love working here, and I love the people I work with. But I feel like I haven't had a day off in weeks."

"You just had Wednesday and Thursday off though, how can you feel suffocated? It's not like I stand over you while you work. I'm behind the bar most of the time."

"It's not you. It's...well..."

"The voices, ain't it. It's the voices. I knew you couldn't block them out all the time."

"I try to, but sometimes I just can't. It takes basically all of my concentration to put the block up, and I've had other things taking away at my concentration lately."

"Like?"

"Now Sam, there's things I don't mind sharing but that's just being nosy."

"Sorry. I guess you don't have to tell me. So...is your guard up now?"

"A little. Why?"

"You know you can read me if you want. Maybe you'll find some things out."

"I don't want to read your mind. It'll just complicate things. I like it here too much to ruin it by hearing something that shouldn't be heard."

"Anything in my mind, it's open to you. Anytime you want."

Sookie couldn't help it anymore; she let her guard down and listened in on Sam's thoughts.

_That hair, that skin, the voice of an Angel. I want you Sookie, I need you._

She'd heard enough already. What he was thinking was exactly what Sookie though he would be. She had always felt the attraction Sam had toward her, but that only confirmed it. Sookie couldn't deny the feelings she had for Sam either. But she felt having an intimate relationship with her boss would not only be inappropriate but would put her employment status in jeopardy. She didn't need to go job hunting again anytime soon and she planned to keep it that way.

"I know you like me Sam," Sookie started, "but I don't want to risk anything, _anything_, at all when it comes to you, me and my job."

Sam had a look of disappointment on his face, with a touch of surprise. He'd thought that when she did listen in on his thoughts she'd feel the same attraction toward him as he had toward her. But he couldn't change how she felt. Or could he?

"Sookie, come here." He lifted one finger in that come-hither way. She obeyed. She walked closer and closer to him until he put his finger down and they were almost chest to chest. Sookie could smell the musky scent coming off of his body, and she loved it. She wanted to rip off his shirt and put her nose to his chest and inhale the seductive smell all day. Why did she feel like this now, when only seconds ago she didn't want this to happen? Sam took one step closer to remove the gap that was between them, looked down into Sookie's big, brown eyes and started to close the gap between their faces. Inches away from the kiss he'd wanted for over 8 months, there was a sudden noise outside the door. Sookie and Sam stopped right where they were, didn't continue to close the gap but nor did they make the gap larger by moving their faces apart from each other. They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer, then...

"Sam, we need you!" Arlene yelled into the office after she'd so rudely slammed open the door. She stormed off back down the hall toward where the noise had come from. Sam was the first to make a move. He stepped back to his original position but never lost eye contact with Sookie. They both stood there for a moment longer, until Arlene was shouting for Sam's assistance again, then Sam finally brushed a hand along the side of Sookie's cheek and ran out the door to see what was going on. Sookie remained there pondering what would've happened had Arlene not come in and interrupted them. Then she was shaken out of her thoughts by another, even louder noise than the first two. She took six steps before she heard it again, the sound of glass shattering. She then quickly headed to where she heard it. Once more Sookie heard the sound, until she turned the corner and saw a woman standing there with a pile of plates in one hand and one plate in the other hand, about to throw it toward a man. Sookie took a closer look at the man and realized it was her older brother Jason. Jason was the only man in Bon Temps with the dating record of a celebrity. He bounced from one woman to the next, and it was no surprise that there stood one of his notches throwing glass plates at him.

"You sneaky, slimy, no good, rotten cheater! I can't believe I ever had sex with you! What was I thinking?!" The woman shouted more obscene things at Jason, called him more names, and threw more plates. All of the plates missed him and he just looked at her like she was crazy, which she no doubt was.

"Babe, there's just things a man has to do," Jason said in between thrown plates. And he meant it. He "did" everything in his path, as long as it had breasts and a comfortable bed. He was a good looking man. Washboard abs, strong jawbone, appendages that...bulged. It wasn't hard to see why woman usually threw themselves at him. He had a lot to choose from in Bon Temps too. Most of the women in their small Louisiana town aged 20-29 were single, pretty, and also quite dumb. All they were looking for was a good lay and alcohol to wash the taste away. And with Jason, they got it.

Sam finally had enough of the crazy lady ruining his inventory, so he grabbed the pile of plates from her hand and hid them. She got tired of yelling at Jason obviously, because she then stormed out of the still not-busy restaurant. Jason walked nonchalantly toward the bar and sat down on one of the stools. Sookie was on the other side of the bar and walked toward him so that they were face to face.

"What was that all about? You can't be bringing crazy woman in here. I work here Jason! I need you to keep your problems out of the place I get my only source of income from. You understand that?"

"Who are you talking to like that? I am your big brother. You wouldn't talk like that to Gran now would you? Respect your elders."

"Jason, shut the hell up. I'm not in the mood for your crap today. Now, are you going to tell me what that was all about or do I have to listen in and find out for myself?"

"She's crazy. Plain and simple."  
"I can see that. What did you do this time? Obviously you cheated. Again. With who?"

"Only Lisa. And Paige. And Marissa."

"Jason!! Why don't you just stick with one woman at a time? It's not like you're not getting all you need from one that you need three more."

"Actually four, I forgot about Stacy."

"Oh my goodness. There's something wrong with you." Sookie started to walk away.

"Wait Sook! I got something to ask you. I saw Tara the other day and she says you're not doing too well. Anything you wanna tell me?"

"Nope. Notta thing."

"I know when you're lying to me Sookie. You've always been a terrible liar."

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with. I just have had trouble keeping my guard up on thoughts lately is all. Now can I get back to my job?" This time she escaped successfully. Jason left then too, probably to go be with one of his...four was it? Who can keep count nowadays anyway?

Arlene was already at the order window waiting for her table's country fried steak to be ready. She was a thin, fire-red-headed woman in her early 40s. She had two kids who Sookie babysat on occasion and she is a four-time divorcee.

"Day's already been crazy and the dinner rush hasn't even come in yet," Sookie said to Arlene as she stepped up aside her.

"Yeah. Can't imagine what'll come in through the door during that time." Table two's order was up and Arlene quickly brought it to the customer leaving Sookie alone with her thoughts...and everyone else's. The dinner rush had just arrived.

_Why can't I have a decent sex life? Everyone else seems to be getting loads of sex all the time. Can't I meet someone worthwhile?_

_So if I keep working out twice a day for two weeks, I should be able to fit into my size 12s by Memorial Day. I hope that magazine is right._

_Oh Lord, look at the size of those knockers. Wonder what I'd have to do to get with her._

_Please, please, please can I just get my period tonight?! I don't wanna be pregnant, and definitely not with his baby._

Sookie shook herself out of the thoughts that rushed into her mind. She put up as much of a guard as possible and took to the tables that were filling up. Then he came in...

He stood about 6'1". He had pale white skin that was almost so white it was translucent. His hair was black with hints of gray. He walked regally and with composure, like he was from another time. What he was was obvious, though Sookie had not seen one in real life. He was a vampire. The first vampire ever to come to Bon Temps. He sat at one of the tables Sookie was supposed to wait on. She was somehow glad that he did. She walked over to him and kept her eyes on his face the whole time. He continued to look straight ahead until she arrived at the side of his table.

"Hi. My name's Sookie. I'll be your waitress for tonight. What can I get you?" She was trying so hard to act "normal." Whatever that was...

"Do you have any of that synthetic blood?"

"Oh my gosh, no. I'm so sorry. Sam got some a while ago but it went bad so he threw it out. See, you're our first. Vampire that is."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little."

"Well, would you mind if I just sat here for a while even though I won't be eating or drinking anything?"

"No problem. Take your time. Would you mind however if I asked a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What's your name?"

"Bill."

Sookie grinned, chuckled slightly and asked, "Bill?"

"Yes. That is my name."

"Aha. I was just expecting it to be a little more...vampire-y. Something like Vladimir or Pierre. But Bill?!" She laughed again, while Bill got an annoyed look on his face. Sookie stopped laughing and walked away. As she walked away, she tried to listen in on his thoughts. But she didn't get anything. Nothing at all. It was blank, quite. She stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and looked at Bill once more. He remained there staring straight ahead like he was before she'd conversed with him. Sookie began to walk away again, but decided to turn around and talk to him some more, even if Sam would get mad that she wasn't waiting on customers. But when she turned around a second time, he was no longer there. Sookie was disappointed. With nothing better to do for the night, she went back to work, although her mind was filled with thoughts of and questions for the vampire whose name was Bill.

End of chapter one.

So far so good? I told you it kind of follows the beginning of both series. In the next chapter I will be changing things up. Sookie may or may not be with Bill. Tara will join us and she may or may not be with Sam. Jason may or may not be with one of his many female companions throughout the series. And we'll see where this goes. I won't be adding the whole Rene murdering whatnot business from the series into this though, so don't think that'll be happening. Just let me know what you think so far. (:


End file.
